Rantings of a Teenage Mafioso
by keymasterdan
Summary: Erika isn't sure whether she hates or loves her mother when she is sent to stay with her cousin in Namimori. When she is suddenly thrust into the mafia world, the only piece of sanity she has left is the letters she sends to her mother. Follow her story filled with sarcasm, arguing, mafia, pocky, mixed feelings and of course, the rantings of a teenage mafioso.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** ** _So I know I should probably be updating my Fairy Tail story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Cursed plot bunnies... Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own KHR, KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Besides, If I did, I would have made Kyoko fight people with an umbrella gun like Kagura from Gintama and secretly she'd be in the mafia with an enemy family like Millefiore. Also my art isn't that good so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. XD_**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **"Thank you Hidetora-san!" Fumiko waved at the mailman after receiving the mail and practically skipped into the house. She quickly looked through the mail and gasped in surprise. "Oh my! Erika already sent me a letter?"**

 **She picked up the other pieces of mail and dumped them on the kitchen counter before hurrying into the living room and sitting down with the letter and a cup of herbal tea. She opened up the envelope eagerly and smiled to herself. A bunch of pages that were stapled together and filled with messy handwriting tumbled out and Fumiko couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Eri-chan! You sent me a whole story not a letter!" She said in between her chuckles. She slowly calmed down before picking up the papers and reading the first page.**

 ** _~~WMF~~_**

* * *

Dear mama,

Just know that I really, reeeeeally hate you right now. I can't believe you just shipped me off to stay with some random relatives who I probably don't know, or just don't like. Not to mention, in a quiet place like Namimori. The train got stopped due to some accident and I ended up there at like 11:00 so, me being the amazing and generous angel that I am, I simply went to a hotel to avoid waking my relatives up. I also stopped at a sweet shop to get some chocolate pocky. Well actually I forgot to buy a map but let's go with the first thing I said.

Wait, I change my mind. I love you mama. Thank god you gave me that emergency money or I would have gotten lost trying to find the address. The hotel was okay I guess. It was cheap but comfortable. I got a nice room with a super soft bed and it had a good view of... nothing really. It faced a big building and houses. Pretty much it in Namimori.

 ** _~~WMF~~_**

* * *

Anyway, I woke up and I was going to call you to tell you I had safely arrived and all but I left my phone at home. I was hoping you could send it over later. I took a shower, put on the uniform for the school you enrolled me in and went downstairs to the dining hall place to get breakfast. It was a simple uniform, but it was so... girly. A white blouse with a yellow blazer. There was a large red ribbon on the shirt which I tied into bow since it wasn't long enough to be a tie like at my old school. The skirt was navy but it was reeeeeally short. I think there was a size mistake because it was _so_ small. Like tiny. Like if it was windy I might as well just wear cute underwear so I don't get laughed at by the school. I decided to buy the boys trouser later and just tailor it to fit me because I don't want to have to hold my skirt while I walk during a windy day.

I'm getting off track, sorry. The owner of the hotel suddenly got all uncomfortable once he saw me in school uniform. He had an embarrassed and surprised look. Even without my talent, it was obvious. Probably because he thought I was an adult with how cool I looked in my outfit last night. I don't blame him. I had buttered toast, scrambled eggs and tiny cocktail sausages for breakfast. I checked the time and realizing I would be late if I didn't get a move on, I rushed upstairs, packed my book bag and started walking to the school. I had asked a couple people for directions to this Nami-middle and it was fairly easy to find since it was quite large and it's disciplinary committee left a large impression on people.

By the way, why didn't you tell me who I was staying with? It would have caused a lot less awkwardness, embarrassment and pain from rabid fangirls. Like seriously mama, I was in physical pain from those crazy chicks. I'll tell you about it when it comes to that part of day.

So I'm walking to school. I see three people ahead of me causing a ruckus so I walked quicker to see what was happening. The tallest boy was laughing and trying to calm the silver haired boy down who was shouting angrily. The boy who was in the middle of these two was simply ignoring the arguing after a sigh and instead talking to the baby sitting on his head. You read that right mama, he was talking to a BABY. I was genuinely worried because that either means the baby is highly intelligent or that the boy was a weirdo who talks to babies like they are adults. Worrying.

Anyway, I shook my head before noting the weird event down in my notebook so I could write you about it. The tall boy looked behind him and once we locked eyes I was super surprised as I realized who it was. As a writer in a fan fiction I read recently would say, hazel met amber and my pocky fell out of my gaping mouth.

"TAKESHI!" I ran to him and tackled him in a hug. Considering how much sports he plays and how much larger he is compared to me, I'm not surprised that he caught me easily. His friends (everyone around us actually) were super surprised. In fact, I felt glares pierce my back but just ignored it. The short one made a very retarded surprised face while the other one looked a lot less retarded with his surprised face. The baby suddenly looked innocently childlike up close but something in his look was very calculating and judging but I couldn't be sure. It was hard for me to read him.

"E-Eri-chan?" Takeshi asked in surprise before hugging back and slowly putting me down. Curse his tallness! I nodded before releasing him and taking a step back to look at him. As you know, it had been a long time since we had last seen each other and boy, had he grown. He was super tall now! Like 5'10 maybe? I remember when we were almost the same height. Can you even believe we're the same age? Like I only reach the short one's chin! Takeshi had a toned body meaning he must still be playing baseball and other sports. He had a large grin on his face but still looked as childish as he was when we first met. I whistled internally, he must have a fan club or something with his looks. I'll try send a photo of Takeshi with the next message.

Anyway, I glance over at the other three to see who they are. The baby has a suit and a cute fedora, not to mention a green chameleon on his hat. The short one had gravity defying hair and large brown eyes. When he wasn't making a retarded face, he was kind of, really, super adorable. The last one sparked my attention. He had silver hair which reached his shoulders and grayish green eyes. He was wearing his uniform delinquent style and was glaring at me as if I had just kicked his puppy. And robbed him.

Yeah, that kinda ruined his hotness. You know, the whole puppy-kicker thief glare.

"So, Eri-chan! How are you?" He said to me and of course my focus went back to him. It's a good thing I'm immune to his contagious grin or I would have been smiling like an idiot. And I don't wear idiot very well.

"I'm a lot better, thanks! What about you? Still playing baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Before I could ask another question though, the baby jumped from the short boy's head and onto Takeshi's shoulders.

"Yamamoto, who is this?" He asked as he stared at me. I stared back defiantly but a little surprised that someone his age could talk so fluidly. The short boy doesn't seem so weird now. Takeshi laughed good-heartedly before me.

"This is my cousin, Erika." I raised a hand in greeting and put a milk chocolate pocky in my mouth. Don't judge me. I constantly crave chocolate okay?!

The short one smiled shyly and stuck his hand out. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." I shook his hand before glancing at the other one.

He scoffed and turned away with a simple, "Gokudera Hayato." I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he remind you of someone?

"So, who's the baby? Someone's brother?" I asked.

"I'm Reborn! The world's number one hitman and Dame-Tsuna's tutor." He exclaimed before hopping back onto Sawada's amazingly fascinating hair. I nodded and just let Reborn play around. The kid has a large imagination.

Takeshi had commented on how this was the first time he saw me looking so girly in a skirt. I glared at him. Soon after that though, our small chat was stopped when I heard a deep voice.

"Why are you crowding around, herbivores? Get to class before I bite you to death." I was about to turn around to give this person a piece of my mind when Takeshi grabbed my arm and shook his head. I turned to see Sawada-san give an unmanly shriek and tell Gokudera-san that they should leave. I growled but pulled my arm away from his grip and followed them inside the school.

Once we had entered the school building and changed our shoes, Sawada-san had helpfully given me directions to the office since Takeshi was too busy having a one-sided argument with Gokudera-san.

Anyway, I got my class list and once the bell rung I waited outside my classroom, for the teacher to call me in, with a dark chocolate pocky in my mouth. It wasn't a long wait though. After about a minute, so that everyone had calmed down, she called for me and I walked into the class.

"This is our transfer student from Tokyo. Introduce yourself." She said. I turned to face the classroom. 2 boys blushed but I wasn't surprised at the lack of fanboys (I was actually impressed because I had **2** fanboys) because I admit I'm not really a feminine cutesy princess that the boys seem to like. You of all people should know mama. I mean, you are the one who is constantly nagging me about being more girly and acting sweeter.

"My name is Yamamoto Erika." After I said this the class seemed to go crazy. The girls were whispering about me, though the whispers seemed way to loud to be called whispers. Some of them were sighing in relief and talking about how lucky they were that I was only a relative and the others were wondering how we were related because I don't know why, but your genes were weaker in me so I ended up looking more like dad. If only though... Can you imagine me being tall, tanned and smiley like you and Takeshi? I would have smiled like that idiot too if that were the case.

"But you all can call me Erika-sama or Erika-hime." A bunch of surprised looks were directed my way. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Their faces were priceless, mama. Priceless. I raised my hands in a surrender gesture and said, "I kid, I kid! I hope we can all get along everyone."

I bowed before walking towards the desk that she pointed out. Classes started after I had sat down. As I was writing notes on the history of shoguns and what-not. I felt a bunch of curious stares aimed at me. I didn't even have to look behind me to tell that the majority of the class were intrigued by my sheer awesomeness because, as you know, I am extremely fluent in looks, stares and glares.

But the girl sitting next to me gave me an especially probing look. It was as if she was trying to search my soul with her eyes. Just before lunch break I had snapped. I turned to her and gave her one of the harshest glares I could muster. It wasn't a very scary glare since I wasn't angry, just irritated. But, she seemed to get the message because she made an 'o' with her mouth and turned away before quickly scribbling a note and smiling at me while she passed it over. It just said that I seemed interesting and she asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends. She signed her name, Aoi, in really fancy cursive that made me jealous instantly.

I smirked before crossing out interesting and placing awesome above it and then I handed it back with a shake of my head. She pouted prettily and when I say prettily, I mean like sparkles and everything. You see this girl, Aoi-chan, had wavy blonde hair, which probably means she foreign, but that's not the point. She has these really sparkly, light blue eyes that are almost comically beautiful. The rest of her is pretty plain and she is sorta chubby but her eyes were so magical and her blonde hair was so well styled that I had to place her in the pretty section of the school.

So I turned my head away from the sparkly prettiness and went back to taking notes.

 ** _~~WMF~~_**

* * *

 ** _Fumiko laughed before sliding a piece of colored paper in as a bookmark. She stood up, skimmed through the rest of the male before putting her tea cup in the sink for later washing. For now, she had to go to work at the bakery._**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Originally Chapter 1 and 2 were going to be one chapter but then I realized why post a 4,000 worded chapter when I can just post 2 different 2,000 word chapters. Well, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. ;P_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:The cover is a base I drew over until I can get a nice cover photo up. It belongs to ampforyou on_ deviantart.** **She did a great base and if you need a base she has quite a few nice ones.**

ampforyou . deviantart . art/khr-base-7-199189177 (Remove the spaces if you want to use the base)

 ** _I do not own KHR, KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Besides, If I did, I would have made Mukuro appear a lot more often to tease and annoy Tsuna and Kyoya. Also my art isn't that good so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. XD_**

 **Fumiko sighed in content as she lay in front of the TV, relaxing after a long day in the bakery. She picked up the letter and grinned goofily, excited to read more about her daughter's adventures in Namimori. She nestled into the large soft pillows and began to read from where she left off.**

* * *

Lunch was a disaster. I was ready to leave and go to the roof to meet up with Takeshi, Sawada-san and Gokudera-san when I was attacked by my classmates. Well, not literally but it felt like it. The questions were very similar.

"Are you related to Yamamoto-san?"

"How are you and Yamamoto related?"

"Are you like his long lost sister or something?"

"How come you don't look the same? Aren't you related?"

Luckily, Aoi-chan came to my rescue and said that I had to go somewhere before grabbing my hand and physically pushing through the middle of the crown and exiting the classroom. She sighed and let go of me before smiling.

"I have to go hand out with my friends now, so bye!" She said in a sugary sweet voice before disappearing down the halls. Once she was out of sight, I followed the map I was given towards the roof. Once I was near the staircase though, four girls had appeared out of nowhere with scowls on their laden with make-up faces. I blinked owlishly before looking around. Nobody else was here.

I turned back to them and gave them a look that clearly stated, 'What is going on?'. The one in front made a 'tch' sound as she stepped forward, causing me to take a step back to avoid being head butted but also take a step closer to the staircase leading down. I didn't know at the time but I wish I did now.

"We saw what you did outside the gates this morning." She said in a surprisingly bitchy voice. It felt like I was in some kind of movie with how perfect it sounded for a lead bitch role. Then my stomach dropped right then and I swear these were my exact thoughts, _'if she's a lead bitch, am I going to be like... bitchslapped because of getting on her turf and stealing her man because, as the new girl, I am exceedingly beautiful, likeable and drool-worthy?'_ I then laughed internally at that. Me? Exceedingly beautiful? Likeable? **Drool-worthy**? Awesome, yes. But not drool-worthy.

I guess I might have unintentionally smirked because after that, her groupie actually **did** bitch-slap me with her perfectly manicured hands. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

My strawberry pocky (I know it isn't chocolate but it tastes great) was sent flying. I stopped smirking. In fact, All humor that I felt (which was a lot considering my previous train of thought) left my body and something from a while back popped up. I wasn't even angry, more annoyed. It was just a reaction to the violence, I guess. As you used to call it, the gangsta-scowl. You know, the one where I look like it's about to go down. Yup! I could tell that's what I looked like because the scowl was so familiar to me that I remember how my face feels when I do it. That is how much I used to do the gangsta-scowl. It used to be my normal face, can you believe that?

Anyway, so I had been bitch-slapped and now I scowled like a female Gokudera. The groupies seemed to realize that was the wrong move and stepped back in surprise and/or fear. Lead Bitch-chan didn't though so she kept going. "We saw how you hugged Yamamoto-kun." I blinked as that slowly processed. "Are you even his girlfriend?"

It took me a few seconds to actually comprehend what she said as I replaced the lost pocky with a milk chocolate one. Slowly I turned red in embarrassment and horror as I realized what she implied. "No! No, we aren't dating. I'm hi-"

Then Lead Bitch-chan had the nerve to interrupt me while I was speaking and then I started to get angry. I crushed my pocky with my teeth. That's how hard I grit them. "So, who the fuck do you think you are?!" She shrieked.

"Bitch, slow down and let me speak." I realized I had actually just called her a bitch out loud. Oops?

And then I felt a shove. It wasn't a hard shove, Lead Bitch-chan obviously wasn't a sporty girl, but it was just enough to send me stumbling back. And as I had mentioned earlier, I was near the stairs. So yeah... I got pushed down the stairs. Lead Bitch (no -chan because at this point, respect obviously didn't exist between us.) was giggling like a possessed doll and her groupies seemed to suddenly gain the courage to laugh with her.

Back to me, I hit a couple stairs as I tumbled, nothing too rough but then as I was rolling down, I noticed the last few steps looked real sharp. I prayed to kami-sama to protect me so I at least didn't get too hurt.

Then, just as I was about to fall to my death, I hit something surprisingly not painful. I heard a startled yelp that sounded surprisingly familiar before feeling the rush of air again and then landing on said not painful thing. I knew it was a person from the yelp and judging the tone, a male person. Yup, I was sitting on the chest of a guy who just softened my fall down the stairs. I opened my eyes softly and gazed into green eyes.

Dear Kami-sama.

...

...

...

"Hieee!" I heard Sawada-san's terrified shriek next to me as I stared at Gokudera-san. Takeshi was a little ways in front of me with a surprised face. Gokudera-san's face was bland surprise for a second before it began to rapidly change. It was almost fascinating to look at. His face was pink but slowly changed to red with both anger and embarrassment. His eyes began to scream 'Get off me before I hurt you!' so, I scurried (It pains me to say it but I did in fact scurry) off him and crawled backwards. I looked up to see one of the groupies fuming in anger. Probably because their bullying had resulted in me getting up close with a hot guy... I mean, cool dude. Yeah, cool dude.

"Shit." This did not look good. I stood up just as he had sat up and was glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would most likely would have died a hundred times over. Sawada-san - bless his soul - immediately tried to calm Gokudera-san down. I noticed that the silver haired boy kept twitching with his right hand and reaching for his pockets as if there was something in there. After a minute or so, Gokudera-san no longer looked like he would commit murder but now, whenever he looked at me, it was an unforgiving glare rather than just a puppy-kicker thief scowl like at first. He really knew how to hold a grudge. I'm surprised that he managed to do it without his precious tenth (Sawada-san) noticing.

Lunch as I said, was a total disaster.

 ** _~~WMF~~_**

* * *

Anyway, after an uncomfortable lunch on the roof where Takeshi bandaged me up, I went back to class. A few people questioned my injuredness but they were silenced with my tired glare. I probably looked horrible as I walked in, injured and looking all distressed and fed up but, over time I had perked up again. During class, Aoi-chan was friendly and kept making either the funniest jokes or the stupidest puns which made me laugh. So I guess we're friends now or something.

After class was dismissed I headed towards Takeshi's classroom so we could go home. Instead, I found Gokudera-san smashing his head against the classroom floor while Sawada-san was freaking out and trying super hard to stop Gokudera-san from making a scene. A bit late though.

I decided to assist my adorable little friend by gaining the boy on the floor's attention. "Gokudera-san? Do you know where Takeshi is?"

"Why the hell would I know?" He glared. I smirked.

"What? Aren't you guys like besties?" I said in a sarcastic tone which totally worked in annoying him. He instantly pulled out - and I'm not insane, trust me - lit dynamites. I immediately did what anyone who had trained in a bunch of different combat styles and was used to fighting people with weapons would do. I disarmed him efficiently. Meaning, I swiped my leg to trip him up and then kicked his hand which effectively surprised him enough to drop the dynamite. I grabbed them and through them out the window, causing them to explode outside the window. Mid-air like in a movie scene.

Sawada-san gaped. Gokudera-san gaped. The poor two students who stayed behind to chat gaped. I gaped too. It was literally a gape fest.

"Wow! Those fireworks looked really realistic! Someone could mistake those for actual bombs." The orange haired girl smile suddenly, sparkling. I wondered why so many people seem to sparkle. Or have weird backdrops like stars(Takeshi) or flowers(Orange haired girl). Or worse hearts(Aoi-chan)...

That thought made me snap my pocky. Those three could blind someone with their happiness. It hurt me to see so much sparkles. Is that a negative person thing? They were as positive as I was awesome.

The dark haired girl seemed much more aware of the danger but was unfortunately, clueless to the fact that those were actually dynamites. She gave me a calculating stare and then glared at Gokudera-san. "Careful with those explosion things! What if Kyoko had gotten hurt?" Ahh. Protective best friend syndrome. That was my relationship with Liz. You know, before you shipped me off to Namimori.

"Erika-san? How did you do that?" Sawada-san asked in surprise. I shrugged before turning to look at Gokudera-san. He looked like he was thinking about something. He caught my stare after a while and turned away with a 'tch' after a short staring contest. He was obviously not like my sudden servant like in some kind of manga but at least he didn't look like he hated me. Much. Sigh...

Well after that, there was a short awkward silence before Sawada-san told me that Takeshi was probably practicing because of the close-by baseball game on the field. I nodded and left the room after popping a white chocolate pocky in my mouth. So after he got in some practice, we went to the hotel to check out and get my stuff and at least, I got to buy some trousers. He offered to take my suitcase because it was large so I beat him with a shoe. He should know that I'm stronger than I look, anyway. Just because I'm small, he thinks I can't carry my own bags.

 ** _~~WMF~~_**

* * *

Uncle Yoshi welcomed me with open arms and a waitress apron. They just had to be busy when I arrived, huh.

Well my first two days in Namimori were great if you ignore: the late train, girly uniform, the public tackle hug, creepy babies, feelings of shortness when standing next to Takeshi, creepy unidentified guys who say "I'll bite you to death" and terrify Sawada-san, lack of fanboys, blindingly sparkly pretty girls who radiate roses and hearts, mob by classmates, attack on fangirls, being bitch-slapped, losing my pocky, showing the gangsta-scowl in front of people, being pushed off the stairs, landing on a hot guy in an embarrassing position, having said hot guy tried to murder you with looks, an uncomfortable lunch, the worst puns in existence (they were so bad they were funny), being threatened with lit explosives, losing another pocky, awkward silences, being underestimated because I'm not a giant like you and Takeshi and being forced to work the moment I put my suitcases away.

Well, Uncle Yoshi sends his greetings to you A.K.A. his beloved sister and Takeshi was all, "Tell Auntie Miko I say hi!" SO YEAH. Anyway, I'm going to go take a long, **LONG** shower to clear my head. Write you later.

With Mixed Feelings (because With Love, sounds overrated! Plus I'm not sure whether I love you or hate you right now so...),

Your daughter, Erika.

 **Fumiko couldn't help but laugh at this. She climbed off the couch and stepped into the corridor. She placed the letter in a box in Erika's room and went to bed.**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Poor Erika-chan... ;^;_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own KHR, KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Besides, If I did, I would have probably done a drag queen pageant like in Persona 4! Fem!Tsuna seems so adorable to me. Also my art isn't that good so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. XD_**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Fumiko waved at Hidetoshi, the mailman, and picked up the letters. She skipped cheerfully into the house after saying a happy good morning to Rin-chan next door. She shifted through and miled once she saw the letter from her daughter and eagerly opened it up to read the latest letters. Since, she didn't have to work today, she was planning on reading the entire letter over a cup of herbal tea.**

Dear mama,

I had the most interesting morning. I woke up really early. So then I decided to make some bento for myself and also as an apology to Gokudera-san. So then I went outside for some fresh air after making the bento and I saw a boy running outside while punching the air. So being polite, I called to him.

"Hey!" He turned to look at me and slowed down. He had white hair and was really tan. I twitched again internally because I seem to be seeing a lot of tan people here. Is Kami-sama rubbing it in my face that I'm so pale? He grinned brightly and I couldn't help feeling like he had a nice smile. It reminded me of the sun. Anyway, I waved at him. "Mornin'"

"Extremely good morning!" He shouted back in a loud voice. Suddenly he raised an eyebrow and made a confused face. "I haven't seen you around before... Are you new around here?"

I nodded. "I'm Takeshi's cousin from Tokyo. I'm Erika."

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" Sasagawa-san was grinning at me again. I waved at him before entering the house again. From the window, I saw him begin running of again with an extreme shout. He was really loud but seemed like a likeable person. I shrugged and began wrapping the bento boxes.

 **~~WMF~~**

So me and Takeshi are walking to school with his friends. It was surprisingly early by the time, me and Takeshi had reached Sawada-san's house to pick him up. In case you don't remember, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san and the small baby, Reborn-chan. I felt glares piercing into my back so I turned to see the girls from last time (When I was pushed down the stairs). I wasn't surprised that they were mad at me. I never got to explain that we were just cousins and at that moment, Takeshi had put his arm around my shoulder. Oh well.

So once we had entered the school building (and the baby suddenly disappeared into a wall or something), I saw a bunch of people looking at me and giggling suddenly as If my entire being was some kind of joke. At first I ignored it as I changed my shoes but eventually it got to me and I slammed my shoe locker shut. The sound seemed to echo around the room as people stopped talking for a bit before continuing.

Sadly, the world decided, why not ruin this day too?

So, I was going to their classroom to hang out with Takeshi and his friends since we were early. On my way, I had heard Sawada-san's unique shriek. I was all, _'SAWADA-SAN! Is he in trouble?'_ Is it weird that I had dropped my conversation with Aoi-chan in favor of saving my cute little almost-friend? "I gotta go! I'll see you in class!" I said as I started sprinting off.

So I got close enough in time to hear this. "Herbivore, for disturbing me, I'll bite you to death."

"Hieee! No, Hibari-san! It was an accident, I swear!" Sawada-san was obviously freaking out.

"You're being annoying, herbivore." The older sounding boy said just as I skidded to a stop at the corner and spotted Sawada-san. He was on the floor surrounded by papers and a taller teen was standing over him. The other teen had dark hair and was wearing a different uniform. Out of nowhere, he held tonfas and was about to strike Sawada-san. So I did what any good friend who knew how to fight in any way would. I dove forward and pushed him out of the way just in time.

"Sawada-san! Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded before shrieking quietly and rolling. Since I was holding him, I rolled too and I glanced back to see the place where my head was before smashed by a tonfa.

I got off Sawada-san and stood up to face the boy. Up close, he was a lot more handsome than I was expecting at the time. A lot. He had these steel grey eyes and his black was sort of messy, making an 'm' shape with the bangs. He was pale and surprisingly slender considering he crack the floor a little bit with his tonfa. He wasn't as tall as Takeshi but he sure was taller than me which really is frustrating. I noticed a red badge on his jacket sleeve and was very confused on how the jacket seemed to be attached to his shoulders. I couldn't help blushing but covered it up by panting as if I was tired from running here.

"Hmm... Yamamoto Erika, Class 1-B, new student from Tokyo." He said after examining my face. "Why are you wearing trousers instead of a skirt?"

I blinked and looked down. Yup, those were definitely trousers. "Is there a rule against it?"

"Yes." He glared and I suddenly wondered how I thought Gokudera-san was scary. "Students are to wear correct uniform during school hours. For going against the rules, I'll bite you to death first."

"Sawada-san, stay away!" Sawada-san was about to say something or protest but I turned my head to face him and silenced him with a glare.

Next thing I know, I was struck in the abdomen. Hard. I skidded backwards and held my gut in pain and winced. For someone so doll-like, his hits were like being hit by a car. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but it hurt like hell so I don't care if I'm exaggerating.

But he didn't stop there. He didn't give me a chance to recover. Instead he kept up the attack. Since I knew how much his attacks hurt I was focusing on not getting hit. It wasn't that good but I did get hurt less than if I had just attacked carelessly. Don't get me wrong though, I don't suck or anything. I'm awesome! It's just that clearly he was better. For now. Simply because I don't get a lot of practice fighting.

So I finally saw an opening. I ducked underneath his tonfa and gave him a nice strong roundhouse kick to the face. It struck dead-on his cheek and he skidded to the side and bumped into the hallway's wall. Before he could start his retaliation, I had already kicked one of his tonfas away from his hand. By the time I had done this though, he had already recovered from my first kick. He knocked my head with the other tonfa and I dropped onto my knees. It huuuuurrrrrt... I gripped my throbbing head and closed my eyes. Everything was blurry and I felt dizzy.

I heard his footsteps retreating and I realized he was retrieving his fallen weapon. I opened my eyes and grabbed his leg, tugging hard. He didn't fall but I surprised him enough to stop walking. He turned to me with a hateful fire in his eyes. I quickly swiped my foot, causing him to stumble and quickly grabbed his weapon. I didn't have much time so I threw the weapon. I was aiming for his head but in my disorientated state I not surprised that it missed and instead soared past him and out the window.

He slowly walked up to me and through my blurry vision, I saw him raise his tonfa and I prepared for the worst. But just before I would be sent into the land of the unconscious, I heard the sound of the bell ringing. It sounded distant but I heard it. He froze and suddenly retreated.

"Get to class, herbivore. Consider this a warning." He growled before stalking away. Suddenly, I saw a brunette come in front of me. I vaguely recognized it as Sawada-san due to the gravity-defying hair. And then I passed out. Woohoo! (Note the sarcasm)

 **~~WMF~~**

Next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My head was pounding but at least my vision had cleared up. The nurse smiled at me and pulled a chair up near the bed. She was a chubby woman with light brown hair and a large smile.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at her and she seemed to get the message. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes," I almost slurred my speech. "I was fighting some boy and then... I think he smashed my skull?"

"A run in with Hibari, hey? Well, I believe you have just a mild concussion. Just don't do too much work and take these if you have a headache or feel dizzy." She handed me some pills and an excuse note. I pocketed them and shakily stood up.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"No problem. By the way, three boys were here earlier but had to go back to class when a member of the DC saw them. They were the ones who brought you in. There was Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera, I think."

I nodded before leaving the room. It was a little hard trying to find my class in my state of disorientation but I found it and quietly knocked on the door. The teacher told me to enter and I gave her my note. She allowed it and I sat in my desk with my head in my arms. Soon, it was lunch time.

"Erika-chan? Do you need help going to the roof?" Aoi-chan asked as she walked with me.

"Don't worry I'm not that dazed." So I had made it up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. I was then tackled by Takeshi who looked really upset and worried. It was weird seeing the goof not smiling and I couldn't help but feel bad about it. Sawada-san looked guilty about the incident and Gokudera-san looked... normal, really. I noticed the baby was standing on the bench, wearing a stupid flower pot costume.

"Yamamoto-chan, I'm so sorry for what happened. If I hadn't been so scared I could have helped you." I had never seen Sawada-san look so depressed. I really just wanted to hug the poor boy but I couldn't because Takeshi hadn't let go.

"It's alright, tenth! If anything, it's her fault for being too weak. You did nothing wrong!" I was really starting to dislike this guy. How Takeshi got along with him was a mystery to me. I was going to say something when the baby began to talk.

"Gokudera. Erika was able to hold her ground with Hibari, of all people, till the bell and even managed to land a few hits on him. That's more than you've done so far against him." He scolded. I couldn't help but smile at the baby. Then I realized something.

"Wait. How do you know what happened in the fight?"

"I was watching from my secret hiding spot." He replied blankly. Sawada-san seemed startled.

"If you saw that, why didn't you shoot me with the dying will bullet? I would have helped her." Sawada-san asked. I didn't understand what they meant. I mean, seriously. Shooting who? With the what? Secret hiding spots? It just didn't connect.

"I wanted to see how she would do. I would have interfered after he knocked her out, like the last run in with Hibari when Yamamoto and Gokudera fought, but the bell rang and he disappeared to discipline late students." Reborn responded. I was about to ask Takeshi about all this but I couldn't help but get distracted by the yellow flower costume Reborn wore.

"Umm... Reborn-san? Why do you have a Flowey costume on?" The boys looked confused. "You know, a yellow flower from a game? Nevermind. Why are you wearing that?"

"It's camoflague!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and sat down. I brought out my bento box. and started eating. The others sat down too.

After a few bites, I had remembered the other box and gingerly brought it out.

"G-Gokudera-san... I made this bento for you." I began to blush. This was really embarrassing. I felt like I was a girl from some lame shoujo manga. "As an apology for landing on you earlier."

He looked at me for a while. His face twitching in annoyance. "Is this some kind of trick to make me eat it? I already have too many fangirls trying to give me half cooked lunches with stupid tricks."

"Why would I fangirl over a jerk like you?" I retorted to the jab at my cooking and the fact he thinks I fangirl. Over him.

"Well why should I accept a midget's bento?" He shot back.

"Well at least I don't have the same hair as my grandma!"

"Well at least I don't get mistaken for a little kid!"

I threw the box at him and huffed angrily. "Just take the freaking bento and accept my apology before I get angry."

He looked just as irritated as I felt. "If it's horrible, I'll throw it at you."

"Go ahead!" I shouted. He untied the top and removed the awesome cloth that covered the box (It was black with little devils on it that had pitchforks. It was surprisingly adorable, considering the description. I bought it with Takeshi at the same time I bought my trousers). Takeshi was laughing. Not the easygoing calm down laugh thing he does. He was genuinely laughing heartily like this was the funniest joke he's ever heard. Sawada-san looked panicked and Reborn was smiling.

Gokudera-san took a bite. He chewed. Chewed more. More chewing. Then he swallowed. I didn't want to look at his reaction so I looked at my food in case they thought I cared about what he thought. After a while, I guessed he didn't mind it because I never felt food hitting me. I glanced up at him to see him almost reluctantly eating the chili rice. I just knew he would like it better than the usual sweet food that girls put in bentos.

Lunch was... not so bad actually.

 **~~WMF~~**

So after lunch, Takeshi asked if I wanted to hang out with him, Sawada-san and Gokudera-san. I was about to politely refuse (coughcoughsaynorudelycoughcough) but I had a sudden change of mind. I mean, why not hang out with my goofy cousin, adorable almost-friend and scowling hater? So I agreed. He mentioned something about a senpai being there but I didn't really care as long as it wasn't scary Mr. Bite You To Death. I was officially terrified of him.

He stopped walking soon and I turned to face the house. It was regular sized in a regular seeming neighborhood. It seemed so peaceful and quiet. He was about to knock on the door when I suddenly heard an explosion of cosmic proportion. Okay, it was more like small explosives but whatever.

"Lambo! Bring that back! That's Bianchi's!" Sawada-san shouted. I looked up to the windows just to see a cow thing drop out of the sky and onto my face. I grabbed the thing and pulled it off my face and guess what. It was a kid. Probably the Lambo person.

He was small, probably 5 or something. He peeked curiously at me with his green eyes. He had a cow suit and horns in his hair. Dear kami-sama, his hair. It was this huge afro thing that was weirdly sticky. He was also weirdly adorable. And wearing a bra on his head.

"Ah! TSUNA! A girl is trying to steal me away!" He suddenly shouted. He was wriggling violently and screaming. In panic, I dropped the kid. Lambo quickly noticed Takeshi and jumped towards him, crying almost comically. "Yamamoto! Save me!"

I heard a loud thud sound from inside before the door was opened by none other than Sawada-san. He had a large red mark on his face and I assumed he fell down the stairs. Poor thing.

"Lambo?" He asked, confused. He looked around. "Who wanted to steal you?"

Lambo pointed a hand covered in snot at me. Sawada-san started to laugh before introducing us. Apparently, Lambo had started living with them some time back. I nodded before a baby appeared at the stairs and jumped onto Tsuna's hair.

"Erika. I need to talk to you." I nodded warily. Reborn seemed so serious. "Let's go to Tsuna's room."

So yeah, we went to Sawada-san's room. I was surprised I couldn't see his parents anywhere here although there was a pink haired woman who walked in to take back her bra before leaving to go shopping.

"Yes, Reborn?" I asked after we settled inside.

"I want you to join our family." He stated.

"Huh?" Me and Sawada-san said in unison. Though for different reasons.

"We're playing a mafia game!" Takeshi said enthusiastically. "Tsuna is the boss."

I blinked at Sawada-san in disbelief. He looked sheepish. Then he started complaining to Reborn to not get me involved. Being involved in the mafia? Is it similar to the movies? Or is it more like the real Yakuza gangs? Reborn suddenly interrupted Sawada-san.

"But just wait. We need you to take a test to be accepted so we need to wait for Gokudera and Ryohei to arrive. Apparently, some people weren't happy with you being a part of this mafia family." That hurt. I mean, I know I seem so innocent but do people need to reject me? I was determined to pass this test with flying colors.

Soon, Gokudera-san arrived and gave me strange look. It wasn't hatred or just irritation like before. He looked at me as if I was barely tolerable. Progress?

After that, Sasagawa-san from the morning came over. He saw me and for a second we just had a staring contest. Suddenly he seemed to recognize me. "Ah! Erika, right?" I nodded and he grinned.

"Hey, Sasagawa-san? Do you always jog around the town in the morning?"

"I always extremely do! By the way, call me Ryohei! Do you want to join me?" He asked. I thought about it. I mean, exercise is good daily. Plus, I might need to refresh my memory when it comes to heavy physical activity. I mean, my lack of practice and fights really went against me when Mr. Bite You To Death fought me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Amazing to the extreme! I will extremely get you at your house in the morning." He shouted. I gave a small smile before looking at where we had gone. Was this school? Reborn began to speak.

"We're going to do your test all around the school." Knew it! "You can choose what you want to do first. You have to get 3 stamps and then report back to Tsuna. One of the stamps is obtained from winning against Ryohei or at least getting his approval in a fight, the second one is obtained from a game of hide and shoot-"

"Wait, what?"

"-and the last one is obtained through dodging these." He pulled out black dynamite and threw it. It exploded violently. It put the usual explosives to shame. I just stared at him blankly for a while. Takeshi whistled.

"That sounds dangerous." He said.

"Oh it is." Reborn smirked evilly.

 **~~WMF~~**

I decided to do the dodging one first. Super terrifying. Can you imagine having Gokudera-san throwing these super scary sure-kill dynamites at you? He is crazy accurate, you know. I got grazed by the burn a few times and it burnt. I felt like if I was in the center of that explosion I would have burned alive instantly. And I am not exaggerating here. But, I survived and then I chose to do the match with Ryohei-san next after I got my red flame shaped stamp.

"I hope you are extremely ready." Ryohei-san said, posed in a boxing position. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I had a good view of his muscles and I have to say, this boy is definitely doing sports. And works out. I glanced back at myself and felt totally unready. Reborn had gotten some boxing clothes for me, which is strange because they fit perfectly. How did he know my sizes? I had a blue sports bra top thing on and blue, knee-length shorts. The headpiece was sort of strange but I have to say it completes the look. Ryohei-san had red knee-length shorts and the head piece thing over his ears.

Reborn jumped up to the post of the boxing ring in red shorts and an elephant head piece. "You have 3 minutes, begin!"

I dropped into the same position as Ryohei-san and sidestepped away from a punch. I quickly went for a punch and hit him in the chest. He stumbled back but quickly regained his confidence. He punched my shoulder but it barely hurt me. I raised an eyebrow and backed off.

"Oi! Ryohei-san, are you holding back?" I asked.

"Well I can't use my extreme strength! I don't want to hurt a girl like you." He responded. I sighed and took off my boxing gloves.

"I will be fine. Use your full strength or this is worthless. In exchange, I will be able to use whatever style I want. Deal?" The last part was more directed at Reborn than Ryohei-san. Reborn allowed it and Ryohei sighed but got back into position. He then stepped towards me and punched me in the stomach. I grunted and skidded back a little bit before rushing towards him and kneeing him in the chest and sidestepping the next punch.

It went on like this for a while. Just him punching me and me kicking him. I could tell he was still holding back a bit but at least he wasn't treating me like a dandelion. Eventually we reached the thirty second mark. It was time to end this. I let his punch hit me and grabbed his outstretched arm. I flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him down. He tried to escape my lock but soon gave up on it and stopped moving. Reborn came over and stamped a bright yellow fist.

"Well, I guess that counts as a win. Next is hide and shoot." Reborn's black eyes glint wickedly before the lizard on his hat transformed into a gun. "If you get shot in ten minutes, you lose, but if you survive, you win. If I were you, I would start running."

I shrieked internally before jumping over the ropes and running. I heard the sound of him cocking the gun and just ran faster.

 **~~WMF~~**

I sat under the desk and prayed that I wouldn't be found. I already prepared some weapons in the chemistry lab and rushed to one of the third year classrooms which were less obvious. I inspected my weapons and hoped that if he did find me, I could use them.

Unfortunately, I heard the door creak open and the lights turn on. Someone was there. In my head, I knew it was Reborn.

I sighed before removing the smoke bomb from my utility belt (I found it in the maintenance closet). I instantly pulled out the pin and threw it above the door. The cloud drifted down, covering the person under it. It smelled of dilute ammonia acid which was sadly unavoidable considering the mixture I used. There was loud coughs and I used that chance to run. I opened the other door and sprinted out into the hallways and slid down the rails of the stairs.

After a while, I heard footsteps following after me. I groaned in frustration and pulled out another smoke bomb, throwing it at the stairs. I then circled round the person, not bothering to look inside the smoke screen, and began to run up stairs. I headed up to the roof and grabbed the key, twisting round to lock the door once I closed it. I managed to climb onto the top of the building on the roof, panting for breath at the mad chase.

I checked my belt and noticed I only had one more smoke bomb. There was still three minutes left though so I had to save that for when I was cornered. I sighed before pulling out the flask of glue (It was a blob of goop that was crazy sticky) and preparing to drop it in front of Reborn so that he would get stuck in it. I heard the sound of the door handle turning and readied myself. Soon the pushing at the door became more frantic before suddenly stopping.

Then, the door slammed off its hinges and dropped to the floor. Someone walked onto the roof but that was not Reborn. I gasped as I felt something touch me gently. I turned to see Reborn sitting next to me. He looked at me before grinning and pushing me onto the floor into the direct view of the person on the roof. "He was chasing you the whole time." He jumped away just as I laid eyes on the person who was there.

Oh kami-sama...

...

...

...

"So it was you who was disrupting the peace." Hibari Kyoya, I only remember what the nurse called him now, glared at me with his steel eyes. "I'll bite you to death for trespassing, destruction of school property and use of facilities without permission." I looked to see an exit. He was in front of the door and the roof was high up. I checked to see how high up I was. The answer was very high.

I saw Takeshi, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san and Reborn near the entrance. I was about to call for help when my instinct screamed for me to duck. I turned forward and ducked. I looked up to see a tonfa where my face was. I rolled out of the way of another attack and stood up. I had to jump over a swipe at me. I grabbed onto his shoulders and performed a perfect handstand on his shoulders for about a second before jumping off (Impressive, right?). He turned faster than I expected and swiped at me again. It hit and I was sent tumbling back and hit the fence. Sadly, the fence here was really old. So I fell.

Off the roof.

To my imminent death.

As I fell I noticed Hibari-san's eyes widen. He immediately dropped his tonfa and dove after me, grabbing my hand and holding on to my wrist as I dangled. His grip was strong enough to bruise.

"H-Hibari-san?" I said, terrified. The fact that I was just dangling scared me more that actually falling because of the tension. I was accepting my death and then suddenly was saved but dangling. It made me realize how much I wanted to live so now I was even more scared of death than before. Does that make sense? I heard Takeshi and Sawada-san shout my name but was too scared to look down to see them. Hibari-san started to pull my wrist, slowly lifting me up and back onto the solid floor of the roof. Briefly I remember thinking how lucky I was that I didn't wear a skirt.

"Don't get me mistaken, herbivore. I do not care about you, in fact I would rather be the one attacking you, but if I had a student's death happen on my watch it would tarnish the Hibari name and the school's name." He said before leaving the scene as suddenly as he entered it. I sat there, gasping on the roof for a while before the others arrived.

"Erika!" Takeshi, again, was the first to tackle me. He hugged me so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. He seemed to notice and let go. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly before glaring at the baby. "Reborn. You planned for me to meet Hibari-san?"

"No. Originally, I was going to chase after you and shoot whenever I saw you. But then, Hibari entered the school after seeing some of the explosions and chased after you since I only evacuated the others. Then, I watched as he searched for you and how you made things to defend yourself. That gas bomb would have worked on a shorter person since ammonia is denser than air so it would have been effective on me. Too bad it was Hibari but it still smelled bad so I guess that was enough to slow him down." Reborn said. He quickly stamped a purple gun stamp and filled my stamp sheet. "Welcome to the Vongola."

"Wait, Reborn?" Sawada-san asked after a while. "How come her test was so difficult? Yamamoto's was a lot easier compared to this."

"Can't I have fun every once in a while?"Sawada-san began complaining about Reborn's sadism, earning him a smack with the Leon Mallet. Takeshi laughed and Gokudera-san started yelling about how carefree Takeshi acts. I took and deep breath and sighed. I asked Reborn for my original clothes back and went to go change.

 **~~WMF~~**

So my days have begun to get weird. Isn't it weird how just after I stopped hanging out with those gangs, I got involved in a mafia game?

If you see Liz, tell her I say hi and that I miss her. Also, inside this letter I sent some photos of Takeshi in. There's a picture of him towering over me, him alone, a selfie we took and him with his dad in the restaurant cutting fish. By the way, Uncle Yoshi wants to see you and says you should come visit.

With Mixed Feelings,

Your daughter, Erika.

 **Fumiko had to say that she was worried about her daughter. That fact that they would be playing such a dangerous game. She smiled though because at least her daughter had some friends to help her through it all. Something didn't seem right about it though. Nodding her head to assure herself, Fumiko planned a day where she could visit Erika and find out more about this mafia game.**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _And Erika is finally introduced to the world of the mafia! But what's this? She seems to have a history with gangs! This will be explained in later chapters so don't worry dear readers! Also, this story begins somewhere before the Kokuyo Gang Arc and will be mostly following the manga and anime storylines with a few of my own things in there._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!_**


	4. Tsuna in Wonderland 1

_**TSUNA IN WONDERLAND! Part 1!**_

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked through the gardens of the Vongola mansion. Finally, some peace and quiet away from his paperwork. He looked up to the open windows of his office.

Unfortunately for him, while he was signing paperwork, Kyoya had walked in to file his mission report just as Mukuro had been discussing his next job with Tsuna. A fight had broken out in his office almost immediately and his faithful guardians, Takeshi and Hayato, came running to see what had happened to their boss. Hayato had gotten angry at them for 'disturbing the tenth' and joined in the fight. Takeshi had tried to calm everyone down but once he realized it wouldn't work this time, he instead just made sure Tsuna's paperwork wasn't ruined. Lambo came in shortly after, complaining how the noise was disrupting his and I-pin's study session but sadly got pulled into the fight and was pretty much crying in the corner after getting tonfa'd. At least Ryohei hadn't joined in since he was doing business in the United States.

In a fit of stress, Tsuna had gone hyper dying will mode, opened the window and flew outside to find some peace. He just hoped that Takeshi was able to put the papers in the safe in time. He could just imagine the amount of paperwork this fight would cause. Once he heard the sound of glass smashing, _'Probably the vase I got from Nono...'_ Tsuna rolled his eyes and continued walking until he couldn't hear anything. He was in a pretty deep part of the maze-like gardens and the only sounds were the birds singing and the wind blowing.

"Ah I could get used to silence every once in a while." He smiled. This was probably the calmest place in the entire mansion. He closed his eyes and just relaxed in one of the benches. He let his mind wander and just enjoyed the rare peace, hoping that Reborn wouldn't return early from his mission and scold Tsuna for abandoning his paperwork.

"Oh no." A deep baritone interrupted his thoughts. It sounded like... Reborn? Wasn't he in Russia? Oh no. "I'm late. I'm so very, very late."

Tsuna opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow in question but also tensed in fear of punishment. What did Reborn just say? He blinked once he spotted his tutor. He blink twice. Thrice.

"What?"

Reborn stood there in all his adult glory, tapping his foot impatiently and staring at a pocket watch. He looked pretty normal, still in his black suit and fedora, except for two things. He had bunny ears and a fluffy tail. Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

"Reborn!" Reborn glanced upwards and locked eyes with Tsuna. For a second, Tsuna could have sworn he was smirking but it quickly vanished as if it was never there.

"I can't talk. I'm much too late." He turned and started walking away. Tsuna followed him curiously.

"Reborn! Wait up! What's going on?" He called as he chased after the ex-arcobaleno. Reborn suddenly stopped and placed his pocket watch back in his pocket. He took a step forward and dropped into a large hole. "Reborn!"

He raced up to the hole and peered inside it. It was pretty dark, just like a rabbit hole, and he couldn't see very far inside. Suddenly, he felt something push him. And he jerked forward and fell. Down into the rabbit hole...

* * *

Tsuna rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he sat up. "I must have fallen asleep. " He gasped as he heard how high pitched his voice sounded. He sighed and dismissed it since he seemed so tired. He opened his eyes and looked around. All around him, there were doors of all different shapes and sizes. He tilted his head in confusion before shaking his head and walking towards a door. He pulled on the handle but it was stuck shut. Raising an eyebrow, he went to the other doors and pulled but to no avail. It seemed they were all locked. Suddenly, he spotted a table next to a tiny door and walked over to it. He twisted the handle. Immediately he heard a familiar voice.

"Ouch." A nervous voice squeaked. Tsuna turned to see, Irie Shoichi as the door handle. He shrieked and retracted his hand. "You shouldn't be so rough, miss."

"Shoichi!" He gasped in surprise and discomfort at being called by his first name.

"Oh you know my name? Have we met before, miss?" He asked.

"Miss? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked. Shoichi looked like he didn't believe it.

"Look behind you." Tsuna turned at shrieked again at the view. There he was standing in front of a mirror. In a dress.

He had an orange, Alice-style dress on with lots of lace and frills as a girly touch. He had white stockings and brown shoes. He pulled at his chubbier cheeks and gazed into his honey colored eyes with long eyelashes. His brown hair was still gravity-defying and spiky on top but the longer parts had been tamed into pigtails with white and orange bows. He turned to see the side and spun around in a circle, analyzing his body. Was he a girl now? He didn't like to admit it, but he thought he looked surprisingly cute as a girl. Oh sorry, I mean she. **She** thought she looked surprisingly cute as a girl.

"Anyway miss, what brings you here?" Shoichi asked after he were sure that Tsuna was done admiring her new look.

"Tsuna is fine... W-well... I was looking for Reborn. He was wearing this weird white rabbit costume so I wanted to know why." Shoichi seemed to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh! You mean the White Rabbit? He came through my door just a bit ago. Something about being late." He responded thoughtfully. "You can follow if you want."

"What are you talking about?! I can't fit through there! It's much too small." She shouted.

"Well why not try that bottle on the table?" Sure enough, there was a bottle on the table. It had a label which read: "Drink me!" Tsuna stared at it warily before sighing. This was her only chance, right? She drank it quickly and braced herself. Next thing she knew, she was tiny and could easily fit through the door. She cheered and grabbed the handle, turning it calmly.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. I'm locked..." Shoichi sheepishly said with an embarrassed smile. Tsuna stared at him for a second.

"So where's the key?" She asked simply.

"On the table,"

"What! But I'm too small to get it!" She screeched. He suggested a nearby box. She groaned and picked up the box, picking up a yummy-looking cupcake. She took a bite and closed her eyes. She felt herself stretching slowly and once her eyes were opened, she was much, much bigger.

"Shoichi! Now I'm way too big to get in the door. I'm almost twice my normal size!" She whined. She felt tears rush to her eyes at the thought of staying stuck here forever.

"Don't cry! Isn't there still some drink? Just grab the key, drink the tea and then get past me!" Tsuna looked at him before wiping her eyes and doing as Shoichi said. Soon she had unlocked the door.

"Oh thank you, Shoichi! I won't forget your help!" She waved cheerfully before disappearing out the door. The boy with glasses gave a small smile as she disappeared.

* * *

Now she heard the sound of waves. She stared out as a familiar voice filled the silence.

"Uwaah! We couldn't find anything today!" Lambo's voice whined. She looked across her boat and turned to see Ryohei, Adult Lambo and Takeshi rowing a boat.

"Maa, maa. Don't worry, fish will come along soon." Takeshi said, calming the frustrated teenager down.

"I extremely found something!" Ryohei yelled, pointing at her. Soon, there boat was right up next to hers and they peered at her. "Hello! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! I'm their extreme fishing senior." He had a silly bird costume that was super distracting for her, not to mention his voice was extremely loud **(Get what I did there? ;^D)**.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you." She eagerly shook his outstretched hand. He also had a stupid bird costume.

"Lambo." She nodded at him. She briefly noticed he had a cow-print bird costume. What the heck? She sighed before asking where she was because she had no idea.

"You're in Wonderland!" Takeshi exclaimed, releasing her hand and suddenly pouting adorably. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? It's rude not to."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "You don't remember me?" The trio looked as confused as her. They shook their heads. "Well, you can just call me Tsuna."

"Extremely nice to meet you Tsuna!" Ryohei shouted, startling Tsuna. Ryohei seemed a lot more like he was ten years ago. Loud and excitable. "As Yamamoto extremely said, you're in Wonderland!"

What the hell?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Due to some serious writer's block for the next chapter, I decided to post this cute little Omake! Tsuna in Wonderland with kawaii fem-Tsuna! *Cue fangirl squeals*_**

 ** _Anyways, I will continue the Wonderland story every once in a while as a filler between chapters so don't worry!_**

 ** _SHAMELESS ADVERTISING CORNER!:_** ** _If you like Fairy Tail or want to see more of my writing, check out my Fairy Tail SYOC story, Phoenix Wing and send an OC if you want! Also, check out my friend Animeangie's first story, Fruity Mew Mew: Mews Unite! That's all!_**

 ** _Sayonara, desu~!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own KHR, KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Also my art isn't that good so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. XD_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Fumiko cheered as she found the letter from her daughter. These were always her most loved days. She snuggled into the chair and opened it up, the morning light from her orange curtains illuminating the lined paper.**

Dear mama,

After the recent fiasco of events. My weekend was surprising. The day after the whole mafia trial, I seemed to gain respect from Ryohei-san, Gokudera-san and even Reborn. The creepy baby had praised the way I adapted fighting styles so easily and also said that both me and Takeshi had the instincts of true hitmen. Should I be worried or proud?

Anyway, at school, Gokudera-san didn't send me anymore hateful glares unless I annoyed him. He seemed almost content with my presence. And by that, I mean he didn't seem like he was going to throw dynamite at me just for existing so I guess that's a score.

As promised, the next morning (Saturday which means a half-day!*), Ryohei-san came and shouted at my window (how did he know my window?), "It's time to extremely run!" So we did. Let me tell you, that energetic boy's workout is insane. He does like 10 laps of the town each morning as well as pushups, sit ups and a bunch of other weirdo exercises. I felt like I was about to die on the sixth one so I guess I really got out of shape recently. Is it the pocky? Probably...

After that I had to go shower again, which totally sucked and then a boring day of school. Later in the day, when I was lazily reading a shoujo manga with a dark chocolate pocky, Kyoko-chan invited me to go hang out with her friends. Apparently, we were all going to an amazing cake shop. I had changed into some blue jeans, a white tank top with orange and blue stripes, a matching orange belt and blue sneakers. Tying my hair into a spiky ponytail, I exited the house, heading towards the place I would meet Kyoko-chan, Aoi-chan and Hana-san.

* * *

So me, Kyoko-chan, Aoi-chan and Hana-san went to a cake shop with them for Kyoko's appreciation day. Once we got there, the brunette (Haru-san) came out of nowhere.

"Kyoko-chan!" She came flying at the orange haired girl. After they had a short chat, Haru-san suddenly noticed me. "Hahi! I never saw you there! I'm Haru, desu. What's your name?"

"I'm Yamamoto Erika, Takeshi's cousin. I just came from Tokyo." Haru-san smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Erika-san! Are you here for appreciation day as well?" I nodded in response and her smile grew. Kyoko-chan giggled good-naturedly while Hana-san rolled her eyes.

We walked into the cake shop and since I'm new here, Kyoko-chan offered to show me some of the flavors she liked. I sighed and pulled out my wallet before asking for a small piece of everything. The shop owner looked surprised for a second. I pulled the money out of my wallet and handed it to him before the other girls also ordered. Soon we were waiting at a table, chatting about girl stuff.

"So Erika-san! How are you liking Namimori?" Haru-san asked me, curious about my life.

"Oh! It's really nice here. I made a lot of friends already but I guess there's a lot of weirdoes too." They laughed and Hana-san muttered a , "You get used to it."

Suddenly, because of that, Aoi-chan decided it would be a great idea to plan my love life with her ragtag group of girlie friends. Seriously. She actually did.

"Do you like any boys? I saw a couple looking at you during class!" Aoi-chan exclaimed after their cakes arrived. She took a large bite of her vanilla cake with blueberry sprinkle filling. I sent her a blank stare. First of all, none of the boys in my class seem to be my type. Second of all, why would I like any boys?

"You do seem to have a few admirers. But still not as much as these two." Hana-san gestured towards the sparkling duo who both tilted their heads adorably in unison. It was both creepy and freaking adorable.

"You know Erika-chan," Kyoko-chan said, "I think you and onii-san would look great together!"

 _'Brother?'_ I questioned internally. "Brother?" I questioned externally too.

"Yeah, Ryohei!" I was flabbergasted. How was pale, adorable Kyoko related to the tan, buff, handsome and rough Ryohei? "He talks so much about you and how much he enjoys going on morning runs with someone who is also extreme. At first, I thought it was another boxer or something until he described his running partner as 'a cute dark haired girl who eats pocky.' Then I knew it was you!" I blinked before feeling heat rise to my cheeks. One of the cons of being pale, your blush is as obvious as a red stop sign in the snow. Kyoko-chan just barely stopped her giggles at my reaction.

"Hahi! Your face is so red!" Haru-san exclaimed, causing all the girls to burst out laughing. I frowned and looked away. My cakes finally arrived and I started with Hana-san's choice, the dark chocolate cake with espresso flavored cream. When I saw Hana-san's look of bliss when eating it, I couldn't wait to try it.

I wasn't disappointed.

"I think she looks better with Gokudera." Hana-san stated. The girls, minus Aoi-chan because it's as if she never stops smiling, looked thoughtful before Haru-san made a surprised face.

"Hahi! You're right! Those two seem like they were made for each other. They have the same scowl, they both look foreign even though they have Japanese blood." Hana-san interrupted Haru-san with a quick "Half-Japanese!" Before the brunette continued, "They are also short and feisty!"

I grit my teeth and put down my fork. "Haru-san..." I growled dangerously.

"Hahi! Dangerous desu!" She exclaimed, going back to eating her white chocolate cake with orange frosting and yellow edible glitter.

There was a bit of silence, which I used to try some of the other flavors. I can't really choose a favorite but the Black Hole cake was amazing. It's a cake that's really dark on the inside but has this milk chocolate filling that melts in your mouth. It has this really pretty galaxy design with indigo and violet colors clashing beautifully. Yum.

"I agree! You and Gokudera look cute together." Kyoko-chan said. Aoi-chan hummed in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"If only you and Yamamoto weren't cousins." Haru-san muttered. "You guys are adorable."

I spluttered on my red velvet cupcake. I gave Haru-san a look that clearly stated she stray from that conversation. That felt so weird to think about. Dating you cousin? Ew. How did Egyptian gods do it?

I turned back to eating this yummy looking strawberry cake that Kyoko recommended. Seriously, did this shop even make bad cakes? Even the mint and pistachio cake was amazing.

"You know..." Aoi-chan began quietly. Everyone turned to look at the blonde. She smiled bashfully. "Don't you think she looks nice with... Hibari-san?"

I paled. Well, more than normal.

Kyoko-chan gasped before suddenly invading my personal space to look at me. "You're right! Do you think she will melt his icy heart like in a shoujo manga?" I wasn't sure if I paled or blushed at that point. Me with Hibari-san? But he's terrifying! Kyoko-chan, Aoi-chan and Haru-san began squealing girlishly while Hana-san smiled at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Well actually, you and Sawada look cute too." Aoi-chan mentioned after swallowing a bite of cake. Haru-san looked suddenly depressed. "But Haru also looks cute with him! In fact, he's actually rather adorable. How could people bully him?"

"Bully him?" I questioned. I never heard about the bullying. He seemed so jolly all the time that I never suspected anything.

"The others used to always call him Dame-Tsuna in class, trip him up and make fun of his bad grades and clumsiness." Hana-san said. I already made a mental note about how some children were going to be on my hitlist at school.

* * *

Apart from that, it was a fun trip at first. Haru-san was a bit excitable but a nice person. It turns out Hana-san isn't as mean as people think. She was a tough cookie but she was honest and seemed to enjoy all the crazy antics her friends do as long as they don't involve children. Kyoko-chan was exactly what I thought she would be like. Absolutely perfect. She was nice, funny, caring, pretty and super sweet but she wouldn't hesitate to hit back during arguments or diss battles. I learned that the hard way when she dissed me so badly that I quit the round. I couldn't think of a comeback. Aoi-chan is sort of like Kyoko but she tended to daze and couldn't hurt a fly. In fact, she was scared of bugs.

After we went to the cake shop, the girls offered to show me around Namimori and take me shopping. I agreed because even though the idea of shopping seemed pointless right now, I needed some female friends and these guys were my closest bet.

"Wait a minute... Is that the guys?" Haru-san piped up once we reached the shopping district. Indeed it was the boys. Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san and Takeshi with Reborn settled comfortably in Sawada-san's fantastic hair.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan called fondly. The brunette's eyes drifted from trying to see the baby on his head and turned to see Kyoko-chan waving. He turned bright red and sheepishly walked up to us, his friends following behind him.

"Hi Kyoko-chan. Hey guys." He waved. I couldn't help but gush at his cuteness. Apparently Haru-san also couldn't help herself.

"Aw. You're too cute!"

"Tsuna-san's so adorable!"

Poor Sawada-san was crushed in a double hug that left him gasping for air. Reborn smirked as he jumped off Sawada-san's head and onto Takeshi's shoulder.

"I see. So you already have the mafia seduction ability. Good job!" Once I heard that, I freaked out and dropped Sawada-san, probably redder than a tomato. Sawada-san was also red but Haru-san just had a light pink dust on her cheeks.

"Reborn!" Sawada-san whined while everyone else laughed. Apart from Gokudera-san, of course. He was swearing about how both me and Haru-san were trying to seduce his boss. I just gave him a blank look before turning back to Takeshi and Ryohei-san.

"So what brings you guys here?" I asked, finishing my strawberry pocky and putting a mint one in my mouth. It had an interesting flavor.

"Well, Reborn said he wanted to get some new costumes or something like that." Takeshi said. Ryohei-san nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh! Then you can come with us! We're going shopping!" Haru-san exclaimed.

"And the boys can carry our bags." Kyoko-chan said, clapping her hands together. I was about to protest to the boy abuse before the baby stopped me.

"That's a great idea. That's training for all of you." Reborn said to all the boys. The girls giggled while Sawada-san whined, Takeshi laughed, Ryohei-san shrugged and Gokudera-san started yelling. I have to admit, it was hilarious.

* * *

Apparently, the boys also had to judge the outfits we bought to see if they looked good. At first, while in this shop filled with cutesy girl clothes, I was judging with the boys. But then the girls said they wanted me to get some clothes too.

So next thing I know, I'm shoved into the frilly pink changing rooms of a shop called Angel with a bunch of clothes in my hands. I was going to leave until I heard Reborn's voice.

"As part of the Vongola, you have to be current and ladylike in fashion. Put on those clothes or I'll shoot you." To prove his point, his green gun was shoved through the curtain of the changing room and I heard the distinct sound of the safety being removed. I gulped before shouting fine and putting on the first outfit.

I stepped out in a white high-low dress that faded into gold at the bottom. There was a black belt at my waist and it had a sweetheart neckline. It was sort of uncomfortable looking at how short it was in the front and then seeing it reach my ankles at the back.

Takeshi wolf whistled as I stepped out and gave me a sparkling grin and a thumbs up. Sawada-san smiled at me and nodded. Gokudera-san looked at me for a second and an unreadable expression crossed his face before his clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. The girls were clapping and gave cutesy sparkling smiles. Well, except for Hana-san. She just smirked and nodded.

"Wow! You look extremely good in that dress!" I knew at that point I was blushing for sure. Ryohei-san was grinning and even Reborn seemed to approve.

"Really?" I got nods from the boys. "I don't like it."

"Hahi! Why not?" Haru-san gasped. She looked so heartbroken.

"I'm not a... flowing white dress kind of girl." I gazed to the side and stuffed a pocky in my mouth. Reborn nodded before it changed back to the other girls trying out clothes. I sighed in relief and brought out my Nintendo 3DS and started playing Fire Emblem: Awakening. I remember distantly seeing Kyoko-chan shove the dress I wore into the basket but I wasn't exactly sure.

After a few more minutes, we travelled to another shop to buy shoes and the like. This shop was more my style. The amount of cool shoes I could buy was endless. I almost immediately drifted to the sneakers aisle. I needed some new sport shoes so I decided, why not? Hana-san had gone to the boot aisle, Kyoko-chan and Haru-san sparkled their way to the heels aisle and Aoi-chan radiated happiness and roses in the flats aisle. Reborn, wanting to make sure we each had an errand boy to take our things, split us into groups and said that you could split up to go shopping wherever.

"Dame-Tsuna," I twitched at the rude nickname, "goes with Kyoko and Haru, Ryohei goes with Hana, Yamamoto goes with Aoi and that leaves... Gokudera and Erika."

I caught Reborn's sadistic smirk that was directed right towards me. He knows I don't get along with Sawada-san's loyal puppy.

* * *

So that was a disaster.

We spent very little time actually in the shoe shop. After simply buying a pair of green and blue Jordans, I asked to go to the music store. I asked because unlike some people, I'm trying my best to find this situation positive.

"Like I care. I just want to get this over with and head back to the Tenth." He said, sticking a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

* * *

Mama, I'll send the rest later. Just thinking about what happens next tires me out. Well I hope you're doing alright and I miss you.

Sort of.

A little.

With mixed feelings,

Your daughter, Erika.

* * *

 **Fumiko growled lightly. She wanted to know what happened but it was fine. She shook her head and put the letter with the others, stretching like a cat before going to check on her roses.**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _*I'm using the school days from Persona where you have 5 full school days, Saturday has a half school day and Sunday is a weekend relax day. Sorry for the inconvenience but this helps me actually picture this in Japan._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own KHR, KHR belongs to Akira Amano. Also my art isn't that good so I guess it's a good thing I don't own it. XD_**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **"Finally!" Fumiko said as she grabbed the letter from her mailbox. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and put her right hand on her hip. She stomped into the house and tore open the envelope the moment she shut the door. She shrugged her dark suit jacket off and undid the top buttons of her white dress shirt. She opened up the pages and sat in front of the TV for some background noise to help fill the emptiness of her home.**

 **"Oh, Eri-chan. What have you got yourself into now?" Her normal grin suddenly flooded her face as she scratched absentmindedly at her short dark curls. She laid her chin in her palm and began to read.**

...

Dear mama,

Okay! I finally wrote this letter. I heard from Uncle Yoshi that you wanted to come visit me and my friends in Namimori! When can you make it? It feels like it's been forever since I saw you face to face. Well, considering the height difference, face to chest.

Anyway, I'll just jump right back into the previous story.

...

We spent very little time actually in the shoe shop. After simply buying a pair of green and blue Jordans, I asked to go to the music store. I asked because unlike some people, I'm trying my best to find this situation positive.

"Like I care. I just want to get this over with and head back to the Tenth." He said, sticking a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. I frowned at his rudeness and was about to smack the cancer stick out of his mouth before deciding to just ignore him and get on with my business. He seemed to just be tagging along at this point. He was meant to carry the bags of shopping, not me!

"Don't mind the guy at the counter, Hansel. He's... weird? Takeshi already warned me." I said outside the door. He rolled his pretty green eyes and I growled. Such good looks were wasted on such a bitter guy.

Anyway, as we entered the shop, I was tackled by a blur of gold.

"Shit! What the-" Gokudera-san was cut off when he looked at me on the ground. His eyes widened and he reared back, cigarette falling out of his gaping lips. I would have probably made the same face too if I was in his position.

Currently, a blonde man was on top of me, snuggling into me like I was a teddy bear. His blue eyes glinted cheerfully as he blinked at me. He was... also good-looking. Why are all these people so beautiful? Anyway, he suddenly pulled me up (still hugging me) and squealed almost girlishly.

"You must be Eri-cchi! Take-cchi talked about you the last time he visited. He even showed me this picture!" He brought a picture out of the pocket of his jeans.

Damn, he had tight jeans.

It was a picture of me and Takeshi when we were kids. I was pouting and turning away from him in a frilly green top and a denim miniskirt. Back then my hair was still long and in two braids that made my face look even rounder and pudgier. Takeshi was next to me, tall and grinning as usual but he had this tiny baseball bat over his shoulder and a uniform on. I think it's the picture from when he won his first game with the team.

I turned red from embarrassment. He pocketed the picture in his dark, tight jeans.

Damn, how can a guy even wear jeans like that? It's weird as well as attractive on him. Is there such thing as a tight clothes fetish? I think I might have it.

Let me get back to the point.

"Hi there! I'm the heir of this store. I guess..." He scratched his cheek and suddenly looked sheepish.

Gokudera-san seemed to suddenly regain his composure and glared, stomping on the fallen cigarette. "Who's he?"

Suddenly, the grin on Hansel's face flipped dramatically.

"What!? Haya-cchi doesn't know me? How rude from a fellow European!" He gasped dramatically, making such a heartbroken face that I felt bad for him. He grabbed onto the silverette's arm. "But... but wasn't this real? Were we never really... real?"

Gokudera-san recoiled and shrugged the boy off. He looked panicked. "Stop that! I've never met you before!"

"But Take-cchi tells me all about you! He also talks about Tsuna-cchi and Ryohei-cchi and occasionally Hibari-cchi." The blonde said, counting a finger for each name he mentioned.

"Excuse Gokudera-san. He's an idiot." I said. Gokudera-san glared at me angrily.

"Oh well... Anyway, Erika-cchi! What can I get you?" Hansel said to me, blue eyes sparkling. I quickly asked for some dubstep music and he handed me a few album recommendations. Let's just say my satchel was full of CDs after we left the store.

...

So I put on my headphones and was listening to the new songs. I had turned the volume to full blast because I'm epic like that and I always listen to crazy loud music. It adds to the atmosphere. I was bobbing my head to the beat, doing a little dance as I walked.

Suddenly I heard muffled sounds as I crossed the road. I turned to face behind me, guessing it was Gokudera-san just being angry at someone.

Then, the air was knocked out of my lungs as I was tackled roughly. I gasped when I hit the floor hard, an unidentified weight on top of me, practically crushing me. I unconsciously turned the music off and groaned as the weight shifted, elbowing me in the gut by accident.

"Are you brain-dead, midget?!" A familiar raspy voice shouted. I opened my eyes and looked up at Gokudera-san. He was on top of me this time. I felt a smirk creeping onto my face. "How loud was your music?"

At first, I couldn't speak. I just gasped to try and regain the air I lost. Gokudera-san noticed this and rolled off me, helping me into a sitting position. "I always listen to it loud..."

"You idiot! You were almost hit by a car! You didn't hear the car horn and you would have been hit if I didn't save you." That shocked me less than you'd think.

"Oh." I said. Frankly, I have been through much worse experiences.

"Don't 'oh.' me! Ughh! I can't fucking do this." He stood up and started pacing, panicked and jittery.

"Gokudera-san?" I said after a while, the crowds starting to thicken around the accident.

"What." He said it like a statement. It was weird.

"Thank you."

...

Hibari-san was almost instantly at the scene, talking it over with some bystanders. He had sorted it all out before calling Uncle Yoshi and fleeing from the scene. Uncle Yoshi and Takeshi came as fast as they could, panicking and fussing like mothers. It would have been funny if I wasn't the one being mummified by bandages and fussed over. Gokudera-san seemed to find this absolutely hilarious though.

I was taken home and forced to rest for a few days to avoid further injury, which makes no sense since I am perfectly fine thanks to Gokudera-san. I stayed in my room, munching away at my pocky supply and playing video games since I was bored. After my Nintendo 3DS died, I resorted to staring at the posters of anime characters and Vocaloids on my walls, imagining myself in their worlds.

I was in the middle of chasing Len and Rin Kagamine for pranking me when my door creaked open. Hazel eyes gazed at me from the door. I released an aura to indicate I noticed him and he gave a small yelp. Takeshi slid the door closed as he walked into my room, laughing sheepishly.

"Ahahaha! Hey Eri-chan." He said sitting at the windowsill which he was prone to do when he came to talk.

"What's up, Takeshi?" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I blinked at him in confusion.

"Why do you ask?" I asked quietly.

He looked away from my eyes. "Gokudera told me that you were completely blank at the accident. I just thought that bottling up your feelings was a bad idea so..."

"You came to talk... Sit here." I patted the spot on the carpet next to me. He came over and sat, stretching out like a cat. "I'm fine. I just didn't feel the danger of it."

"But that's only because of-"

"We agreed not to talk about the past, Takeshi. I'm safe now and there's no need to worry. Calm down." I said, rubbing his back in a soothing manner for a few minutes.

He nodded, reassuring himself, before grinning and hopping upwards.

"Anyway, Gokudera misses you. He says, I quote, 'It feels different without the midget in the group.' "Takeshi teased, mimicking Gokudera-san's voice. I laughed heartily.

"How's Sawada-san doing?" I asked.

"Ahahaha! A little worried because of the attacks but otherwise fine."

"Attacks?"

"You didn't hear? A few people were attacked for the last few days and had their teeth pulled out. People are on edge." He said, thinking back.

"Oh." I said. It seemed interesting, no?

...

I sighed as I put the uniform on. I had to admit, I looked so different than how I used to. I experimentally tied my hair in two spiky pigtails and scowled at the mirror before sighing again. I untied my hair and grabbed my pocky before going to the kitchen.

"Eri-chan! Morning." Takeshi said. I waved at him before sitting at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Uncle Yoshi said, setting a plate of toast and eggs in front of me.

"Yeah but, waking up early is not fun..." I said, rubbing at my eyes tiredly. Takeshi laughed and we ate our breakfast, talking about pretty much anything.

After that, I packed our bentos quickly before saying goodbye to Uncle Yoshi and walking out. I was on my way to pick up Sawada-san as we usually do when Takeshi doesn't have morning practice but I decided to go alone since he couldn't ditch his responsibilities. Once I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The door was opened by a young woman with short brown hair and large brown eyes. She smiled charmingly, moving her spatula behind her back. "Hello there! Come in, come in!"

I was ushered into her house and told to sit down while I waited for Sawada-san to come down. It was loud in the dining room as Lambo and some egg headed kid fought over their food. Bianchi-san was feeding Reborn his food and saying loving comments. Strange...

"I'm Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. May I ask your name?" Nana said politely, smiling so bright it rivaled Kyoko-chan or even, Aoi-chan.

"I'm Yamamoto Erika, Takeshi's cousin from Tokyo. Nice to meet you, Sawada-chan."

"Please, just call me Nana." She said before going to call Sawada-san down.

He came down shortly afterwards, startled at my appearance.

"Yamamoto-chan!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? I heard you were in an accident!" His large caramel eyes were watering. I felt guilty immediately.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look." I rolled my sleeve up and gripped my bicep to prove my point. He looked skeptically and I rolled my eyes.

...

"JYUUDAIME!" We turned to look behind when we heard the enthusiastic shout. "Wait!"

We had set off after Sawada-san was ready, wondering where Gokudera-san was. The silver haired boy trotted up to us and took a deep breath. I grinned mischievously at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yo, Gokudera-san." Gokudera-san rolled his eyes at me and in return, I glared at him, sending a look that promised pain. He turned to look at me, sensing the hostile intent instantly. He scoffed before turning back to Sawada-san, smiling.

"Sorry I was late! I had to get rid of some assassins that were after you." Gokudera-san said nonchalantly, acting like a puppy again. He should just get dog ears. Bianchi-san had come out of the house at that point.

"Tsuna! You forgot your bento!" She called. As she said this, Gokudera turned a sickly pale, practically going green. He dashed off, shouting apologies to Sawada-san. The brunette collected his bento and trotted back to me.

"So, tell me what happened." Sawada-san said. My eyes had probably done the darkening thing they do when I am frustrated since Sawada-san scooted away and shrieked. "Y-you don't have to!"

I looked at him and tilted my head. "It's fine. So, me and Gokudera-san had gone to buy music. I was listening at full blast with my headphones so I didn't hear the car coming or the car horn. Gokudera-san pushed me out of the way but I was still a little roughed up from the impact when I hit the ground. However, I would have been a lot worse if he didn't save me."

"Wow that's so heroic of him. I would probably be too scared to do anything."

"Don't say that. Didn't you save Kyoko from being molested by Mochida-senpai?" I said.

"M-m-molested!? No!" He shrieked. I giggled.

"That's how Takeshi described it. I knew it sounded weird."

...

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk. We had finally reached the school gates when suddenly; I felt a hand slither around my waist and down to my thigh.

"Well, hello. Why not be wi-" I immediately tried to flip him but he seemed aware of my plan before I did it. He grabbed my flipping arm and pinned it behind me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there. No need for viol-"

He was cut off again by a tonfa attack that sent him flying. Hibari Kyoya stood in front of me, tonfas out and smoldering grey gaze on the pedophile rapist guy. Hibari-san turned to me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded dumbly. He still terrifies me so much that it hurts. I looked away, trying to calm myself down. Once I could breathe easily, I looked back just to see Hibari-san slap his neck as a mosquito bit him. Shrugging it off he began to walk away.

"Midori tanabiku~" The school anthem started to play. Thoroughly confused, I saw Hibari-san pick up the phone and gaped. His ringtone was the school anthem. I knew he was dedicated but this was a bit much.

"Herbivore." Sawada-san looked up, shivering like the Chihuahuas that scared him. "Your boxer friend is in the hospital."

"What! I have to go check on Onii-san!" He said turning to run off. I grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"I'll go with." He gave me a grateful look and I internally gushed at his adorableness. He was just so cute! "Come on!"

...

So before you get scared for my health and get in the next plane to Namimori, I'm okay. I was a little ruffed up but no serious damage. Also, considering how he saved me without a thought, Gokudera-san is starting to be friendlier. Hopefully, we can actually be able to talk to each other without insults and arguments.

Nah.

Considering how much he seems to hate Takeshi, who has been the sweetest cinnamon bun ever to Gokudera-san, I doubt he'd like me. Especially since I go out of my way to annoy him. Also, Hibari-san is incredibly scary but I could tell he was sort of worried about me. Probably since I'm part of his school but I'll still take it! I'm a bit worried about the attacks and how Ryohei-san is though so I'll write you later.

With mixed feelings,

Your daughter, Erika.

...

 **Fumiko sighed and put the letter away. Even though her daughter said not to worry, she couldn't help it. Her amber eyes scanned the flight list on her desk.**

 **"Next week? Hold on Erika. Mama's coming." She said as she picked up the phone.**

 **"Excuse me, Ms Amane? ...Can I ask you to take care of my daisies for me next week? ... I'll be in Namimori... Why? To visit my daughter, of course! ...Thank you. I'll tell you when I leave." Fumiko put down the phone and smiled. She was going to enjoy visiting Namimori. Maybe she could get some of her brother's amazing sushi. Hopefully, Takeshi won't have outgrown her.**

 **She laughed to herself before going to her room and lying on a futon with a book.**


End file.
